


A Little Fortune

by Littlel0stdoll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlel0stdoll/pseuds/Littlel0stdoll
Summary: Yasuhiro was living a peaceful life, until, one day, left by the doorstep, was a daughter he never expected to have. As the years go by, he tries his best to raise his little angel. The struggles he faces, won't get in the way of what matters most, his little Angie.
Kudos: 8





	A Little Fortune

The piercing sound of an alarm was enough to wake up Yasuhiro from his slumber. He managed to place his hand on the snooze button and hit it, pull himself out of bed, yawning as he did a morning stretch. As he listened to the sound of the rain, he did his usual morning ritual, cleanse himself with a shower, remaining in his bathrobe and slippers as he did his hair, and lastly, making himself a fresh pot of coffee with a slice of strawberry shortcake, and go through the-it was then it hit him. He haven't gotten the mail from yesterday. He sighed as he went to his doorstep kneeling, going through the mail-slot to see if any envelopes were left his doorstep. None, he then opened the door, quickly making his way to the mailbox and grabbing the content inside, he made his way back inside reading the envelopes, one being an invitation. Reading, 'you are invited to the royal wedding of the mechanic of Kazuichi Soda, the lovely princess Sonia Nevermind, and the dark lord himself Gundham Tanaka!'. He slightly snickered as he continued to read the printed invite, remembering how surprised everyone at school were when the three announced their relationship.

"Knew those three would tie the knot at last...", he yawned as he made his way to the front porch, "Well I better go ahead and RSV-". He paused as he felt something hit his foot. Stopping to see what it was, he looked down, a basket? Too tired to question at first, he simply picked it up and made his way back inside, placing the mail and basket on the table, and went to make himself a mug of coffee. As he poured the liquid in an awaiting mug, before he even took the first sip, his ears picked up something. He couldn't picture it, but it sounded familiar somehow. He then turned his head to the table again, seeing the basket moving slightly. Yasuhiro slowly made his way to the table, looking at the basket, finally getting a look inside. His eyes slightly widened as he dropped the mug he held in his hand when he got a clear picture of what he saw. Trying to remain calm, he took a few steps back rubbing the side of his face. This has to be a dream right? There's no possible way that someone would... He then looked back at the basket again, his eyes were surely right. Standing right in front of him was something you'd usually see in movies. Someone left a sleeping baby on his doorstep.

"Okay okay, calm yourself...don't panic don't panic...", Yasuhiro told himself as he grasped onto his hair. He slightly tugged at it a little, until he was drawn back into reality when he heard the small child cooing, as they began to wake up, looking up directly at Yasuhiro. "...HOW can I calm down?! Why me?! Out of everyone why, what did I do for this to even happen!" With a bit of panic in his voice, he heard the small child began to wine a little. In a small panic, he tried his best to calm the small child, slowly and gently, he began to rock the basket back and forth a little. "H-hey hey...don't cry little one..I'm sorry for raising my voice, don't cry, i-it's okay." It surprisingly worked, the child closed their eyes and began to fall back asleep. Yasuhiro sighed of relief and decided to walk away from the situation, only to plop himself, face first onto the couch. "What am I going to dooo...", he muffled into the cushion of the couch as he tapped his foot on the arm rest. Until, as he quickly lifted his head up, as he screamed the name, "Taka!" He got up to grab his phone from his bedroom, dialing the phone number of Ishimaru. "He'll probably help...I really don't have anyone else to turn to other then mom." He waited with the phone pressed against his ear, until.

"This is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! How can I be able to assist you?" Hearing the voice made Yasuhiro chuckle a little, hearing the cheerful tone of his old friend oddly helped lighten the mood. 

"Hey, Taka, it's Hagakure, sorry for calling you out of random, I get how busy you can get from time to time..," He said as he began to rub the back of his head slightly.

"Oh no need to apologize! You know you and our fellow classmates are free to call me no matter what!", Taka was a man who meant every word of his, years after the graduation, he resigned his job as a lawyer, figuring it would be fitting as he did his best as hall-monitor. "So, what's the reason you're calling me?"

"You've..handled stuff with kids before, right? I mean, aside from your own."

"With work, yes, yes I've have. Depending on the situation, why do you ask?"

Yasuhiro rubbed the back of his head slightly as he bit his lip, before letting out a long sigh. "Someone left a kid on my doorstep. I don't know when, and I don't know why but, their here. L-look I don't know what I'm gonna do with them, I called you first because I didn't know who else to call and I assumed your good with this kind of stuff a-and and-"

"Yasuhiro, breathe..", his friend noticing the clear panic that was hiding in his voice, "there is no need to stress yourself out, I will most certainly help you. I'll be by your place in a small moment, I'm just going to drop Kaito off at Daiya's. For now, just keep the child company for now."

"Oh right, I...I left them in the basket that they came in", He went back to the table to see the small child resting once again. "Should...I take them out of it? I don't know.."

"Well, I suggest holding them for a little, to give them a little extra warmth-oh! Speaking of which, is the child a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, I, should probably check huh..", He slowly began to pick up the child, trying not to wake them up. While picking them up, at the corner of his eye, he saw something fell, looking down, he saw a small cheat of paper. Quickly acting, he picked it up and began to read, hopping he can get some answers to his situation. As he continued to read, he felt his heart sink a little, stuttering slightly.

"Yasuhiro? Yasuhiro, is something wrong?", Taka's voice snapped him back to reality, he slightly shook his head looking back at his cellphone.

"My bad my bad...a note fell from inside."

"Oh, what does it say?"

"Well...It's, It's a girl."

"Oh! A little girl!-", Taka paused, noticing that he heard his friends voice starting to crack, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"...Taka...you remember Leon's cousin, r-right?"

"Kanon? What about her?"

With tears beginning to form in his eyes, voice cracking more, "..T..there's a chance that, this little girl might be my daughter...."

Silence began to fill the air slightly, Yasuhiro covered his mouth, taking a few short breaths while trying to remain calm, the thought simply put him in a small bit of panic, until, Taka noticed decided to break the silent, "Relax relax, calm down, it's gonna be okay, look, if it helps, I can bring a little blood test that I can send to a co-worker for you, how does that sound?"

"T-that, honestly sounds like a good idea..."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, just calm down...we'll get this figured out, don't worry.."

"Okay...see you soon...," he then hung up, trying his best to calm down. He then looked down at the child he held, the thoughts only came to mind could this child really be his daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so uh this originally was a story from my wattpad but since that app is dead to me I decided to not only bring it over to here b u t to share this dumb little headcanon i have for Yasuhiro!


End file.
